


Let's Spend The Day Away

by Bluefire123



Series: The Possessive Series [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Puzzleshipping, Yami has both of those when it comes to Yugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire123/pseuds/Bluefire123
Summary: Forget school, Yami wants to spend time with Yuginow.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: The Possessive Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612390
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Let's Spend The Day Away

**Author's Note:**

> Happy March, everybody! I'm starting things off this month with the next one-shot for 'The Possessive Series'! This work actually ended up being longer than I originally planned. I kept thinking of more ideas as I was writing, and then...over 3,000 words happened. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_“Yugi Mutou, please report to the main office. Yugi Mutou, please report to the main office. Thank you.”_

Yugi was in the middle of writing algebra notes when he heard the announcement over the speaker. Confused, he looked over at the clock seeing that it’s a little past 11:00a.m.

He’s not sure why he’s being called down to the office, but hopefully it’s not for a bad reason. He packed up all his things just in case he wouldn’t return to class. Then he stood up from his desk, slung his backpack over his shoulder, and headed towards the main office.

As he walked through the halls, he became lost in thought. ‘Why was I called down to the office? Is something wrong? I just hope everything is okay.’ While he’s worried about what may happen, he _is_ relieved to get out of class. Now he doesn’t have to suffer through the lesson on quadratic equations.

Once he made it to the main office, he opened the door and saw Yami standing by the front desk. The receptionist behind the desk appeared to be tense, fear underlying the professional countenance she tried to maintain.

Yugi walked over to his darker half and smiled, feeling relieved seeing him here. “Hey Yami! What are you doing here?”

Yami leaned down to plant a gentle kiss on his forehead. “I’m here to pick you up for your doctor’s appointment.”

A doctor’s appointment? Well, it _has_ been a while since he’s last had a checkup. Sugoroku probably scheduled one for him, always looking after his grandson and making sure he’s in good health.

Yami reached down and took Yugi’s backpack to sling it over his own shoulder. “Do you have everything you need? We’re not coming back here for the rest of the day.”

Yugi nodded. It was at this moment where the receptionist chose to speak up. “M-Mr. Mutou, please sign the sign-out sheet for y-your departure.”

Yugi walked up to the desk and noticed that the woman was slightly trembling. She looked nervous, anxious. Almost as if she’s afraid of something nearby…or some _one_. “Are you okay?” He asked as he grabbed a pen and started writing his name.

She looked over at Yami and the glare he had on his face was enough to make her blood freeze in her veins. She looked back at Yugi and nodded. “Y-Yes.”

Yugi set the pen back down once he was finished. Before he opened his mouth to further inquire about her troubled state, Yami spoke. “Let’s go, Aibou. You don’t want to be late.”

“Oh, right!” Yugi waved goodbye to the receptionist, then they both left the office.

The two made their way to the school exit and once they walked through the doors, they were greeted by the beautiful sunny day. Yami reached down and intertwined his fingers with Yugi’s.

“So, where’s this appointment?” Yugi asked casually.

Yami looked at him and smiled. “There is no appointment.”

Yugi raised a brow, confused. “What do you mean?”

“I lied to get you out of school.” Yami said.

Yugi blinked. “Why did you do that?”

“Because I want to spend time with you, especially on a beautiful day like today.” Yami responded.

Yugi was never one to skip school. However, it is a nice day and spending it outside the dreary walls of domino high _does_ sound appealing. Plus it’s Monday, and the last thing he wanted to do was learn about tedious topics.

After a moment, Yugi smiled. “Okay, one day away from school won’t hurt. Plus, you got me just in time. I was right in the middle of a lesson about quadratic equations!”

Yami chuckled, knowing how much his little one disliked math. “I know. That’s why I came at that time.”

Yugi lightly swung their connected hands back and forth as they continued walking. “How were you able to get me out of there?”

“Hmm?”

“The school has a strict policy about students leaving during school hours.” Yugi continued. “Whether it’s for an appointment, or even a funeral, there needs to be some type of proof shown before the student can leave. How did you make it work with no doctor’s note?”

Yami smirked darkly. “I have my ways, Aibou. _Nothing_ can keep me from you.”

Yugi blushed a little. “That’s true. The lady at the front desk did seem a little shaken…”

“Don’t worry about her. Instead, let’s focus on the day ahead.” Yami stated, ready to change the subject from that foolish woman. “Are you hungry?”

Yugi nodded, remembering he only had a slice of jelly toast for breakfast. “Yes! What place did you have in mind?”

Yami lightly squeezed his hand. “Your favorite.”

A few moments later, they arrived at Burger World. They walked inside and grabbed a booth, a waiter promptly coming over to take their orders. While they waited, they had light conversation about various topics.

After a while the waiter came back with a tray and their meals setting on top. “Here are your meals!” He said while setting the food down on the table. After he finished, he said with a friendly smile. “Enjoy!” Then walked away.

Yugi looked down at his burger with a slight frown. He lift the bun and sighed at seeing mushrooms, Swiss cheese, and onions on top of the patty. This isn’t the burger he ordered. And as much as he loves this place, he gets annoyed whenever they get his order wrong…which is very often.

“What’s wrong, Aibou?” Yami asked, seeing his little one’s displeasure.

Yugi put the bun back down. “They got my order wrong.”

Yami glared. These imbeciles messed up a _simple_ order and Yugi isn’t happy. Whatever Yugi wants, he gets. And right now, the burger on his plate isn’t the one he wanted. _Unacceptable_.

Yugi immediately felt nervous when he saw Yami wave the waiter back over. He could see the anger in his eyes and knows that whenever Yami’s angry, things could get _very_ bad.

The waiter came back over, his smile gone as soon as he saw the angry customer. “Yes?”

“His burger is wrong.” Yami said, voice icy with underlying anger.

The waiter started to tremble and looked over at Yugi. “O-Oh, it is?”

Yugi nodded. “Yes. I want the classic cheeseburger, this is the mushroom Swiss burger.”

The waiter nodded in understanding. “Our apologies. Here at Burger World, we try our best to make sure our customers have a great experience and a fun time with-“

“Bring back the right burger when you return.” Yami cut him off, the tone in his voice venomous. His sharp, crimson eyes piercing through their victim.

The poor waiter nodded again, about to pass out from the sudden stress he’s under. “Y-Yes, sir.” He picked up Yugi’s plate. “I’ll bring out a fresh classic cheeseburger m-momentarily.” He scurried off towards the kitchen.

Yugi looked over at his darker half. “Yami, did you really have to do that?”

The ex-spirit shrugged as he picked up a fry from his plate. “What do you mean, Yugi?” He popped it into his mouth and chewed. After swallowing, he continued. “All I did was tell him to get your order right. If anything, they should have gotten it right the first time.” 

Yugi sighed. “It was an accident. Now you’ve scared our waiter over a burger.”

“Well, this can be a lesson for him to always make sure the food is exactly what the customer ordered before serving it. Now, would you like some fries?” He offered.

Yugi took a fry and ate it, savoring the salty deliciousness of it. A few minutes later, the waiter returned and set a plate down in front of Yugi once again.

“Here you go. A fresh classic cheeseburger. And again, our apologies for the mistake.”

“It’s okay.” Yugi smiled.

“Is there anything else I can get you two?”

“No.” Yami said.

The waiter nodded, relieved. “Alright. Enjoy your meals!” He said with a bow, then walked away.

The two ate their lunch while having conversation about duel monsters, upcoming tournaments, new cards, and so on. Eventually, they both finished their meals and were ready to go.

The waiter came back over and saw their empty plates. “Did you enjoy your meals?”

“Yep!” Yugi chirped. “It was delicious like always!”

The waiter smiled. “I’m glad to hear that! Is there anything else you’d both like?”

“The check.” Yami said. “We’re finished.”

“Oh! I-It’s on the house!” He said quickly.

Yugi blinked. “Really?”

The waiter nodded. “Yes. C-Consider it our apology for messing up your order.” He said nervously.

“Oh, okay. Thank you!” Yugi smiled.

“No, thank you both for dining with us!” He picked up the plates and walked away.

They stood up and before they headed towards the exit, Yugi left a tip on the table.

The two were once again walking on the sidewalk, their fingers interlocked. Yugi looked up at the sky and admired the beautiful day. “So, where are we going next?”

“The arcade.” Yami answered, shifting Yugi’s backpack further up onto his shoulder. “I thought you’d like to play some games on your ‘day off’ from school.” He added with a chuckle.

“Hey, this was your idea!” Yugi laughed, playfully hitting his other half.

Eventually, they made it to the arcade. Since it’s a school and work day, the place was mainly empty save for a few people. Once they got their coins, they went to the games and started playing whatever they wanted.

They both played many different games, even “competing” with each other on some of them. Yugi would beat Yami, and Yami would beat Yugi. And the more games they won, the more tickets they acquired. They even had enough to get the biggest prizes! And as soon as they finished their skee-ball game, they were ready to exchange their tickets for items.

Yugi scooped up his large ticket pile and started walking towards the front counter. He couldn’t see over all his tickets, so he walked very cautiously until he suddenly bumped into someone. He caught himself before falling and looked around the ticket pile.

A man stood there with a glare on his face. “Watch where you’re going, kid.”

“Sorry, I can’t really see where I’m going with all these tickets in my face.” Yugi said, hoping the man saw and understood his predicament.

However, he kept glaring instead. “Look kid, you don’t have to rub all your tickets in my face.”

Yugi blinked, confused. “I’m _not_. I’m just saying I can barely see where I’m-“

“That’s it. For bumping into me, give me some tickets. Matter of fact, give me _all_ your tickets!” He said.

What’s this man’s problem? Yugi clutched his tickets tighter to his chest. “No, I won’t. You can’t just-“

“I don’t want to hear it! Give me your tickets or you’ll regret it!”

“Threaten him one more time and I’ll make _you_ regret it.”

The man turned around and paled at seeing Yami glaring daggers at him. He backed away slowly and held his hands up in defense. Then, he ran away.

Yami walked up to Yugi and pulled the ticket pile from his hands. He turned on his heel and headed towards the counter, Yugi following in tow.

It took a while for the counter attendant to count all of the tickets and when he saw the total amount, he gaped. 10,000 tickets! “What prizes would you guys like?” He asked in astonishment.

Yugi pointed with a wide grin. “I want that Kuriboh plushie!”

The attendant nodded and walked away to retrieve the grabber.

“Is there anything you want, Yami?” Yugi asked. 

Yami nodded. “Yes, I only want to see you happy. And as long as you are, then I’m fine.”

Yugi smiled. Nobody cared for him as much as Yami did. He always put his happiness before his own and always made sure that Yugi was fine. And if Yugi wasn’t, he’d do everything in his power to make him so. He couldn’t ask for a better other half.

The attendant returned with the grabber and used it to retrieve the plushie from the wall. He walked back to the counter and handed it to Yugi.

Yugi cheered and hugged the toy in pure joy. Yami smiled at his little one.

The attendant smiled as well. “Anything else you’d like?”

Yugi shook his head. “Nope, thank you!”

With that, the two left the arcade. They were once again walking down the sidewalk hand-in-hand. It’s midafternoon, and the streets are a little busier now with the afternoon rush.

Yugi nuzzled his face into his plushie, very happy with his prize. His amethyst eyes shined with joy as he looked up at Yami. “Where are we going now?”

“The park.” Yami answered. “I figured we could relax a little, especially after today’s events.”

Yugi smiled. Yami really had today planned out.

They eventually made it to the park. The area was beautiful; the grass lush and green, the water calm and sparkling, and the birds pleasantly chirping. The two walked along the path until they came across a nice spot in the grass to settle down in.

They both sat underneath a big tree providing good shade. Yami set the backpack off to the side and leaned against the tree while crossing his legs. With the plushie still in his arms, Yugi sat on Yami’s lap. As he leaned over on Yami’s chest, Yami’s arms wrapped around him and he felt a gentle kiss placed on his forehead.

“This is nice.” Yugi sighed in contentment.

“It is.” Yami concurred. “Now isn’t this much better than being cooped up in those classrooms all day?”

“Yes. But I hope my teachers don’t penalize my grade for not showing up.”

“I’ll make them pay if they do.” Yami said, the threat in his voice clear.

Yugi leaned up and kissed Yami’s cheek. “They probably won’t. I mean, I only missed classes for today.”

“True, but let me know if they do. I’ll take care of it.”

Yugi smiled and leaned his head back on Yami’s chest, his eyelids drooping a little. He feels a little sleepy after today’s events and let out a yawn, getting more comfortable in Yami’s lap.

Yami tightened his arms around Yugi and buried his face in his hair. His little one was content…happy. And since Yugi’s happy, he’s happy too. That’s all that matters to him.

They both sat in peaceful silence about to doze off, until a young man walked up to them. He had a duel disk and a hand on his hip.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the Duel Monsters champions, also known as the King of Games.” He said in a snarky tone.

Yami and Yugi both looked up at him.

“I challenge you to a duel!” He said.

Yugi sighed. It’s no secret that he and Yami are the top duelists in the game. Because of their status, random people would constantly approach them and challenge them to a duel. And as much as they love to duel, this can be annoying at times.

“It doesn’t matter who duels me, I can take on either of you!”

“I don’t want to duel right now.” Yugi looked at his other half. “How about you?”

“No.” Yami said, glaring at the newcomer.

Yugi looked back at the young man. “We don’t want to duel.” He smiled. “Plus, we don’t even have our duel disks with us. Sorry.”

The other duelist glared, and held up his deck. “I have worked on my deck for a while now, and I think I finally perfected it where I can defeat even the best in the game, and that’s you two! I want to put my theory to the test, so I need to duel one of you!”

Yami raised an eyebrow. “We came to the park to relax, not duel. Find somebody else to take on.” He said flatly.

“If you’re in the next tournament, maybe you can duel us then.” Yugi suggested.

That only infuriated him more. “One of you better duel me right now, or else!”

A threat? Oh no. Yami gently nudged Yugi off his lap and stood up, smirking at the fool who dared to challenge them. Yugi sat in the grass with his plushie still in his arms.

“How about we play a different game instead?” Yami said.

“What game?” The other duelist asked.

“A shadow game.” Yami answered with a sinister smile.

The man had chills running down his spine from Yami’s intense gaze, but he still pressed on for what he wanted. “Look, if you’re not going to duel me, then that leaves the other one!” He stepped around Yami and briskly walked towards Yugi.

_Big_ mistake. He yelped as he felt a firm grip around his wrist, so tight that he thought the bone would snap. He turned around to see Yami gripping his wrist with a dark glare set on his face. Yami yanked the man away from Yugi and he tripped over his own feet, falling hard to the ground.

Yami stood above him. “Stay _away_ from him. This is between you and me.”

The duelist froze in fear.

“Now, if you win the shadow game, you’ll get your duel. But if you lose, I will decide your fate.”

He was scared, but if playing this “shadow game” meant he’d get to duel one of them, then he’ll do it. He nodded vigorously. “Okay!”

Yami smiled darkly. “Alright.”

They played the shadow game and even though the other duelist tried to cheat, Yami won with ease. And he decided that the duelist’s fate would be a mind crush. After that was done, he walked back over to Yugi.

“Well, I’m glad that’s over.” Yugi said.

Yami nodded in agreement. “Ready to go home?”

“Yep!” Yugi chirped.

After they collected their things, they started heading home. Yugi thought about today’s events and smiled. Even though this all happened on a school day, he was happy he got to spend a wonderful day with his darker half. “I had a great time today. Thank you for doing this, Yami.”

Yami smiled back. “You’re welcome, Yugi. I’m glad you had a great time.”

And the two continued home with the memories of a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this one-shot isn't as dark as 'Revenge'. That's intentional because there will be works in this series that are light as well.
> 
> By the way, I'm back on Tumblr! My name on there is: kenwenuniverse.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a kudos and/or comment. They're greatly appreciated!


End file.
